Putting The Pieces Together
by LovelessLady17
Summary: Kagome's life is horrid. Until one encounter with a certian inu hanyou. Now her life is thrown into a battle against demons and humans. Emotionally and Physically. Storie is hopefully better than summary! R&R PLEASE! Lemon in later chapters.


**HELLO!!! THIS IS JUST A DISCLAIMER OR WHATEVER YOU CALL THIS!! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA, BUT IF I DID, I WOULD HAVE MORE EPISODES!!!! Heh heh, uh, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! OH! And you guys can call me Kitten! Silly name, I know but I hate that no one will use any names in reviews or anything!!! **

**Inuyasha: Why do they call you Kitten?**

**Kitten: Because, my friends call me a cat cause I sorta act like one.**

**Inuyasha: Yeah, weird…WAIT WHAT FRIENDS?!**

**Kitten: I have many friends!**

**Inuyasha: Yeah right! You can't even spell the word 'friend'! **

**Kitten: YEAH I CAN!!! **

**Inuyasha: Prove it!**

**Kitten: F-r-i…end…**

**Inuyasha: See, my point proven! **

**Kitten: But I do have friends!**

**Inuyasha: Imaginary doesn't count!**

**Kagome: WOULD YOU TWO CUT IT OUT!!!!! **

**Inuyasha: (Pouting) Fine…**

**Kitten: Anyway, please enjoy the story!!!!!!!!**

Kagome sat lonely on the edge of the sea. Her heart thudded from the crash of each wave sending jolts pain to her mind. In her lap laid a dark black notebook. Inside was unknown to everyone around her. The only thing that anybody ever saw was about ten notes on the first page, all threats and rude notes. Nobody liked her, for she wasn't any ordinary human. She was a Winden. It was a miko who could control the wind, rain, dust, clouds, trees, and everything else related to nature.

The powers started popping up when she was six. For one day in the middle of class, she flooded the school because she was thirsty. A few months past and the powers appeared more frequently that Kagome began to learn how to control. Now that she was in high school _(tenth grade)_, she knows how to use water as a weapon and wind to breathe under water.

But the notes she was receiving were horrid, all from humans, mikos, or demons. Not even a single miko liked her, even though she was the same type of being as them.

Opening the book, she read a few of the notes, not even bothering to actually pay attention to them.

_Dear freak, you have no friends, no one loves you, so why are you still ALIVE?! _

_Why don't you go crawl into a cave and die? _

Kagome chuckled inwardly, slamming her book close. She always wondered, if no one cared, why were they bugging her? Standing up, Kagome slowly began walking to her home when she bumped into a boy with long silver hair and small dog ears. He had golden eyes and wore a pair of jeans along with a tee-shirt. Looking at his face, the boy glared into her eyes. Before he could say anything, Kagome ran off; leaving a small white letter in her place.

As she ran, Kagome slowed when a small hut appeared before her. As she entered the room, a letter laid on her floor. A scarlet red letter. Bending down, pain coursed through her stomach towards her back. She grimaced in pain as she walked towards her bed. It was from _him_. The basturd who raped her.

**(WARNING: RAPE SCENE! If you don't want to read it, then it just explains the pain, so it's not that important. So, this is just a warning! : WARNING) **

_A man about twenty grasped her wrist, tying them to two posts. He smirked as tears poured down Kagome's cheeks. Ripping off her shirt, he left her in her bra, giving her some king of coverage to herself. That's not the area he wanted anyway. No, the area was lower and he didn't bother to wait. _

_Tearing her pants off, the man removed her panties, removing his pants and underwear, too. Not stopping for a second, he thrust inside her. His penis was an enormous pain in Kagome's clit as he thrust in and out of her. Tears and cries of pain shot out as he slowed and removed his penis from her clit. Kissing her lips roughly, he forced her mouth open and licked every spot in her mouth, leaving her panting. And with that, he got dressed and left, leaving her in the same state as before. Blood was flowing from her clit and sweat covered her face. The last thing she heard before passing out was the sound of her heart beating, indicating that she was alive. That man took everything, but her life._

**(RAPE SCENE IS OVER!!! THAT IT FOR THE STORY, BUT THERE MIGHT BE LEMON WITH THE BOY [Inuyasha] IN THE BEGINNING! I DON'T KNOW!)**

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll have woke up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"isn't something missing?"_

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

[Chorus]  
Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
you won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

Kagome sang like an angel, though it was tainted with sorrow. It was like an angel crying out for help while she was being dragged down to hell by the devil himself. Kagome laid her head on the pillow; she couldn't fall asleep, for too many thoughts were running around in her mind. The only sentence she could mutter before she fell asleep was,

"I am missing, and no one's looking for me."

**END OF CHAPTER ONE!!! SORRY IT WAS SORTA SHORT; I'M HAVING WRITER'S BLOCK!!! Anyway, PLEASE, review! I love reading all the comments that I get. And give me a heads up if I should kill Kikyo or Naraku or BOTH!! Sorry for Naraku or Kikyo lovers but I hate them! Heh heh, uh anyway…REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**Inuyasha: Why is she so sad?! I don't like it!!!**

**Kitten: She'll be better later!**

**Inuyasha: But she's sad now!!!!! And that GUY raped her!!!!! **

**Kagome: Inuyasha…**

**Inuyasha: What, oh…never mind.**

**Kitten: Uh, I guess this is the end for now. Heh heh, say goodbye Inuyasha and Kagome.**

**Inuyasha and Kagome: BYE!!!!**

**This story was my first Inuyasha story, so don't be mad if it sucks!!!!! **

**BYE!!!**


End file.
